<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>suddenly, you're all I need by xxwhiterose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064924">suddenly, you're all I need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose'>xxwhiterose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Firsts, Oneshot, Whiterose, dream - Freeform, kiss, sfw, whiterose weekend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has a.. very intimate dream about her partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>suddenly, you're all I need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt; firsts</p><p>dunno if i'll get all of these done, but we'll see</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was so quick at first that Weiss barely recognised it’d even happened. Although, the slight tingling on her cheek was enough to draw her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heiress stepped back in surprise, holding the side of her face as if she’d been stung by something. Ruby was left behind, a rampant crimson tint shading her features while anxious silver pools watched every move her partner made. Weiss’ mouth dried up, the cogs in her brain spinning frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.. did you just-” The final words caught on barbs on her tongue, clogging her throat up with her own heart. The taller woman across from Weiss reeled back on her heels, her gaze moving to her dirt-caked boots beneath her with a nervous laugh. Weiss could hardly hear her over the drumming of her heart in her own ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve so red, Weiss,” Ruby laughed. Weiss swallowed thickly, a wave of frustration washing over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So are you, dolt!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss frowned as Ruby laughed again, resting her forearm over her eyes as the blush got hotter. The heiress pressed her cool hands to her face, desperately willing the warmth on her face to dissipate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had Ruby just kissed her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why- did you..” Weiss couldn’t even say the word, her heart beating it’s way up her throat to sit in her mouth. She looked away from Ruby as the girl flashed her an amused smirk. “Why am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>blushing so much?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I do it again?” Ruby asked, closer than before. Weiss whipped her head up, her ocean-tinted eyes meeting Ruby’s endless silver ones. Ruby was so close, a hand gripping Weiss’ forearm gently, sending electricity ripping throughout her muscles. The ivory skinned woman took a tense breath, her senses overwhelmed by the smell of sweet roses, the smell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s okay with you,” Ruby reiterated, her warm breath brushing off Weiss’ cheekbones. The heiress stared back, wide eyed. Her chest was getting warm, smothering her between heat and the pure presence of her partner. Weiss tenderly bit the soft back of her lip, before lifting her own hand to rest against Ruby’s hard stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she whispered back, breathless. A warm pair of fingers reached up to tilt Weiss’ head, cradling her chin like it was made of the finest powder, and would blow away at the gentlest wind. Ruby’s head dipped, Weiss closed her eyes, and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BRRRRRRING!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a loud yelp as she catapulted out of her bed, landing on the soft carpeted floor with a hard thump. Her navy bed sheets were tangled around her legs, her breath coming in heaves as she lay sprawled on the dorm floor. Ruby’s head appeared over the side of her own, unhinged curiosity and concern staring down at Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss? Did you fall out of bed?” She asked, a bemused frown on her face, “Wow, you’re so red. Are you sick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss gulped dryly, staring back at Ruby for a moment. A dream, it had all just been a sick, haunting dream. A shuddering sigh left her as her breath finally caught up with her, rolling onto her side with a groan as she got to her feet. She could hear Yang chuckling nearby as she straightened her night shirt, scowling at the stubborn blush that still stained her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our ice queen had a case of morning wood.” Yang prodded, refueling the fires burning across Weiss’ body. She glared at Yang with the most hatred, embarrassed driven stare she could conjure, before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She slid to the floor in humiliation as Yang’s bellowing laughs resonated off the walls.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>